


短打仓库（VD）

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 舔足, 长发蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 堆点短打废料涌，什么雷人玩意儿都有，预警看tag
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

太慢了，这桌客人已经对着薄薄的几页菜单犹豫了将近二十分钟，好似能有什么宝藏在里头等待他们前去挖掘。

但丁本着服务的职业素养依旧恭恭敬敬地等待桌前客人们的点单，只是嘴角保持微笑的弧度正在逐渐被拉平，他已经努力地控制自己平稳的呼吸了，埋在身体里的无机物还在无情地凿压他的软肉，微弱的运作声通过肌肤震动传达到他身体的每个角落，把他煮糊的脑子又拨起一阵涟漪。

他知道自己的内裤已经被抑制不住流出的淫水浸湿了大块，被跳蛋操得松麻的穴口有点收不住，他吐着气努力把有些滑落出来的震动仪器又吃回了一点。希望还没有人发现他脸上不正常的红润，他连呼在脸上的气都觉得是烫的。

迟迟没有习惯的瘙痒像微弱的锄地一点一点砸着他的感官，还压到了更深的位置。

但丁蹭过一把手心，确认自己没有夸张地出汗，尽管他的下面已经像泄洪一样泛滥得不堪入目。

他那纠结万分的上帝顾客在菜品上来回敲点，在犹豫的尽头想对敬业的服务员提出疑问，但丁松开了咬住舌尖的牙齿，紧接着平静的电动声戛然终止，换做了力度加大的档位，他的思维一下就和缠乱的线一样扰乱不清。

他们吃惊地看着猛然站不住脚的服务员撑着桌角带着微妙的颤音向他们开口问话了。

“如果不吃培根，可以试试新品的披萨，新鲜烤肉配上双倍芝士，我们不撒青椒片和黑橄榄，嗯……还可以选择厚底肠边，口感和味道都是绝品。”

手指滑过餐牌上留下了淡淡的痕迹，靠近但丁的客人几乎能感受到他呼出的热气从艳丽的薄唇里吐出。

他发誓自己没有发出奇怪的声音，但不敢与他视线交汇的客人红着耳根终究还是听信他的建议点了餐。

打出来的票单被粗暴地戳在钉条上，但丁推开门的瞬间脱力地抓着边上的架子，餐盘的杯碟顺着惯性即将滑落，被一只手稳稳地托了回去，瓷器碰撞的声响都被粗重的呼吸声盖过。

但丁像个落水人扯着维吉尔整齐的衣袖把脸几乎埋在他的胸前，“赶紧把那遥控开关给我。”

始作俑者毫不动容，感受到贴面的热度从但丁脸上传来，“愿赌服输？”他扯出了一个淡淡的笑，眼里却带着几分嘲弄。

一句话点回了他的记忆，噢，该死的赌约让他落到这步田地，没有人记得提醒他在赌博这方面历来不顺。

又有湿滑的液体从缝隙里渗出，后穴带着饥渴难耐的瘙痒。他挣扎地抓着维吉尔的臂膀起身问，“还有几桌客人？”

“还有五桌，别让你的客人等太久了，或者你需要备用的裤子我可以给你提供。”

“大可不必！”

但丁抑制住往维吉尔脸上来一拳的冲动，在握好门把的那一刻他听到了身体里的跳蛋被开到最大档的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长发蛋，蛋生崽

他蓬头垢面地从被褥里爬起来，矮窄的单人床上还有一个小东西在靠墙处蠕动，但丁把被褥重新盖了回去，确认了把这个小家伙盖得严严实实了之后才下床去，糟糕的睡姿把他的头发睡得打卷，约莫有过肩到背的银发散乱着。

从他肚子里怀了个蛋到把它产下来花了大半年的时间，相比人类怀胎要快那么一些，本来怀个蛋就已经够奇葩了，恶魔蛋在他体内擅自吸收他的养分，无意识地折腾他，直到他费劲千辛万苦把这颗蛋从肚子里搞出来，然后他就两眼一黑昏睡了两天两夜。

等他再醒来时，恶魔蛋就变成了恶魔宝宝。

是大变活人，但丁觉得自己脑子不够清醒，但是荒唐事已经够多了，他不介意再多一件。

由于顶着身孕的模样实在不便于出门，所以他大半年间几乎没有在外头逗留过，他远离了所有认识的人群，独自承受了这些本来不应该发生在他身上的事。

“维吉尔…挨千刀的维吉尔！”他拿着木梳狠狠地梳着打结的头发，然后就因为愤力扯到头皮发出了惨叫。

洗漱完后回到房间，被裹在床上的糯米团好像醒了，咿咿呀呀地在床上蠕动，他好像嗅到了妈妈的味道，睁开了清澈的蓝眼睛看向但丁。这个小家伙的生长过于快了，他才养了他几天，头顶稀疏的毛发就开始变成银色的短绒，想要开口讲话但什么也说不出来，只会啊啊张口想要喊出m字发音的词。

“不准喊，不准喊！”但丁极力想阻止他叫自己，可小家伙笑得更开心了，他还不想让他认知到自己的生母是个男人，亲生父亲还是个抛弃自己的胞胎哥哥，这注定是个扭曲的伦理观。

他把他抱起来，软乎乎的小手抓着他垂下来的发梢玩起来，也许是他现在的模样会让小家伙错视自己像个女人，他实在是没法在孕期出门理发，他也没有勇气拿  
着叛逆割掉自己的头发，不知为何就是没有，怀孕让他的精神变得有些薄弱。

他还穿着那件暴露的红皮大衣，所幸生完蛋后半魔惊人的恢复力将他的体型恢复得一往如初，只是随着生产过后他的乳房变得柔软而膨胀，还很敏感，乳孔不受控制地张开不时分泌出白色的乳汁，随时等候着给幼崽的哺乳。于是他没有办法再勒上那条紧致的枪带了，厚硬的皮革会摩擦他敏感的乳头，让他发出耻人的呻吟。

他也不知道这日子什么时候是个头，他总归没法一直带着擅自出生的孩子，至少他完全没有准备过，所以他不会考虑给他起名字，小孩子都知道养的宠物起了名  
字就会有感情，孩子也不例外。但丁望着那个圆乎乎的脑袋，颇有看见维吉尔小时候的样子，可能没有那么呆，他的记忆追溯不到那么清晰的时候，遗传的力量真可怕。

小家伙不怎么会哭，除了出生第一次在昏睡的时候吵醒他以外，之后就变得很安静，肚子饿了就会自觉地爬到他身上，像这样。

小手掌按着他的腹部往上爬，捏住了胸脯膨胀的软肉，乳齿未长的嘴巴含住了有些潮湿的乳头，他已经学会怎么吸出奶水让自己饱食，但丁托住他让他用更舒服的姿势趴在自己身上，另一头被闲置着的乳房还在隐隐胀痛，酥麻又难受的感觉令他忍不住伸出手自己揉搓起来，快感像电流一样从前端传来，他从来没觉得自己的乳头这么敏感，只是稍微触碰了几下就变得发硬，挤压不断使乳孔渗出更多乳汁来，浸湿了他的手指顺着缝隙留到身上。

他靠到墙边撑住自己的上半身，冰凉的感觉一点点随着皮肤的接触传来，却无法消去他体内的热量，他压制住自己想要叫出来的声音，不想让正在进食的小家伙听到害臊的声音，从乳房流出的液体愈来愈多，都要流到床单上了，然而抚慰带给他的快感让他没法停下自己的手，他感觉身体在发着抖，过速呼吸让大脑变得充血，趴在另一头的小家伙被但丁不自觉起伏的胸膛弄得不满，他打了声奶隔，空荡荡的小嘴用力吸了一口，乳头被迫溅射出了一股奶水，但丁抽气似的尖叫了一声，弹动的身躯绷直了一下又倒了回去，他花费了好几秒才让视线找回了焦点，他茫然看着自己湿淋淋的手掌，凑上去舔舐了一口，有一股淡淡的甜味。

他可能这辈子都没想过能尝到自己乳汁的味道，这个秘密他一定要带到棺材里去。

吃饱了的恶魔宝宝不解地看着自己逐渐脱力的母亲，挤上前头抱着但丁沾满乳汁的手指，像吃零食一样含了起来。

“胃口别这么大，以后没人养得起你啊。”但丁无奈道，他后知后觉身上糟糕的情况，浑身的粘腻迫使他挣扎地从床上爬起来。

他挤开浴室的门，顺着门板滑坐到了地上，他喘了几口气才试图解开自己身上唯一的衣物，刚刚那一下让他射了出来，仅仅靠玩弄乳头就达到了高潮，他觉得有点羞耻不堪，可从裤子里解放出来的阴茎却还精神奕奕，射了一回还有抬头的意思，他只得重新释放自己。

从一塌糊涂的裤子里解放出来的阴茎暴露在空气当中，铃口还在颤动着渗出透明的液体，他缓缓撸动柱身，食指不断刺激着马眼又激起一阵阵快感，他重重地把脑袋抵在了门上，想象着那双戴着粗糙皮质手套的大手抚摸着自己，指腹上常年用刀磨出的茧摩擦得有些生疼，无视轻重地施加压力，从疼痛中分泌出快意。他也不自觉地加重了手上的力道。

战栗的感觉令他汗毛竖起，后颈不存在的伤口产生了撕咬的错觉，喘息声伴随着痛苦愈发变大，“v…vergil…”他几乎是咬牙切齿地喊着对方的名字，到头来维吉尔还是轻而易举地把他搞得遍体鳞伤，穿透身体的伤痛，贯穿自己的撕裂，他被像野兽嚼啮一样被啃食走了身体的一部分，而新生的部分却永远地覆上了维吉尔的痕迹，从里到外，连子宫的不放过。

“dante”

当他被涌上顶峰时脑子里产生了幻听，那个声音过于真实，直击神经的冲击令他头皮发麻，两眼白光乍现又黑了下去，浑浊的精液断断续续地从小孔射出，溅得地上到处都是。但丁痉挛似的抖动着过载的身体，眼角边还在有银色的星星到处乱窜。

干涸的一声咳嗽终于把他的意识从边缘拉了回来，他收拾好裤子把疲惫的身子拖到镜子前，那张泛着苍白又无力的脸看上去逐渐不像另一个人，他猛地把水龙头里流出的水泼到脸上让冰冷驱散所有蛊人的念头。

他头也不回地走去叛逆放置的地方，利刃对向了抓起的长发，断发在手中割断散落的瞬间，楼上房间传来了婴孩的哭声。


	3. Chapter 3

“圣代和披萨，只能选一个。”

维吉尔无动于衷地看着自己幼小的弟弟撅着嘴扯出想要哭闹的嘴脸，对方也隐约意识到了大哭大闹对于对付维吉尔来说不是最好的办法，因为他从小就这样。

谁也没办法解释为什么出去做了份委托回来但丁就被同行的蕾蒂抱着回来了，包裹着他自己宽大的衣裳和大衣，蕾蒂一时间叫不出名字，罪魁祸首就是个满身都是嘴的家伙，一个咒语下去都不知道从哪个嘴堵起。

他们大概猜测这就是一点后遗症，施法的宿主死了残留下来的咒语应该维持不了多久，总之先将缩水的但丁关在事务所里。

维吉尔重新打量起他，抗议的时候他张嘴看到了一个缺口，是右边上面的虎牙，那是八岁的时候掉的，半魔幼崽也需要换牙，那颗松松垮垮的虎牙始终不愿脱落，怕疼的但丁也不敢让伊娃帮忙。

年幼的维吉尔对他嗤之以鼻，所有松动的牙齿都是他自己拔下来的，他讨厌不稳定的东西。于是最后这颗牙是在但丁吃苹果的时候不小心一个喷嚏磕到了牙上，成功让它搬了家。

那个时候的但丁真是什么也不懂，稚嫩的模样与奶声奶气的口吻，从他得到了斯巴达给予他的叛逆之后天真烂漫的性子里也染上了几分叛逆。

但丁鼓得嘴都酸了，眼前这个变得像爸爸一样的维吉尔眼里没有半分退让，打定了鱼和熊掌不可兼得，最后他还是败给了甜蜜的东西，选择了圣代，但是要两份，反正事务所里有冰箱。

* * *

“你真的什么都不记得了吗，包括你去接的委托内容？”尼禄按住了想要逃跑的但丁，洗完澡以后他就顶着湿漉漉的脑袋大剌剌地满事务所跑，随即被发现的尼禄逮住了。

他的叔叔变得这么小还是那么给人添麻烦，隔着毛巾揉着细软头发的手粗暴地擦拭着，听到了身下发出的哎哟哎哟的叫唤声才忙收住了他不善控制的力道。

也许睡一觉明天一早就一切如初了，但是他不免好奇这个小小的身子里装的究竟是哪个灵魂，究竟是记忆倒退的但丁还是狡猾的本尊在伪装。尼禄觉得自己想太多了，后者的可能性不大，毕竟他不敢去想象一把年纪的老家伙现在在这儿咿咿呀呀地乱叫。

“不知道不知道，也就记得大姐姐抱着我急急忙忙跑回来，维吉尔进门就把我给拎起来了。”

不耐烦的但丁随口答道，心都系在了放在冰箱里的剩下一份圣代，可尼禄耐下心把他的头发擦干之后逮住了他的脚伸直，擦干净沾着水渍的小腿。

他还挺习以为常的，在福利院帮不能自理的孩子们打点他们，都是小事。可是但丁投放去厨房的视线里总是分出了几回望着他，总是察觉自己一直被盯着看，尼禄难免会忍不住多看几眼，他们几乎没有相簿，这是他第一次还是近距离地观察这么小的但丁。

毛糙的棉布擦得他脚底发痒，但丁忍着笑弓起身子想抽回脚，他只穿了件宽大的衬衫——是维吉尔的，过长的衣摆盖到了大腿，露出两条细长的白腿。事务所里自然不会有小孩子的衣服，要是尼禄知道有这么回事就能从福利院带一套来了。

尼禄有意识地撇开了目光，那个撑起的衣角不时顺着大腿张开，把更多皮肤露出来。本人没有任何自觉，发现他的大侄子已经停下了手上的动作大概是已经完事了，他从沙发上爬了起来。

“那我可以去吃了吗，今天的圣代还剩一份。”但丁在向他征得同意，看上去有些不可思议，他的口吻就和在休息室分配下午茶零食时的孩子一样认真。

“当然可以，但是吃完要记得去刷牙。”

简单快乐的小孩在沙发上雀跃了一下，“谢谢你尼禄，晚安！”

他蹦着弹性十足的软皮垫抱住了尼禄毛绒的脑袋，在他的脸颊上飞快地留下了一次亲吻，随即蹦下了沙发往冰箱飞奔而去。

清凉的薄荷叶味洗发露和奶香，尼禄的脑子飞快地运转着，沉思着福利院里的孩子是否还会给他道晚安吻这个问题。

* * *

维吉尔的房间里，书桌旁的双人床坐着但丁和散落一床的杂志书籍，但丁咬着勺子有一搭没一搭地东翻西翻，身旁吃空的杯子在被褥上摇摇欲坠，这里的花花绿绿绝大都是但丁自己的艳俗杂志，维吉尔似乎并不打算介入让他年幼的弟弟翻阅这些乱七八糟的东西。书签重新夹在了新的一页，他瞟了但丁一眼，起身替他捡过床上的杯子。

“别把垃圾扔在床上。”空壳被捡去了桌上，床边一沉，维吉尔坐在了边上，把但丁含在嘴里的勺子轻轻抽走。

“你怎么变得像爸爸一样。”但丁习惯性地撅起嘴念叨，“不对…爸爸才不会这么臭脸。”

维吉尔自认为相比以前他的脾气已经好太多了，不去跟但丁计较那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但是看不惯但丁的那些臭习惯他会选择直接上手纠正，在正式住在事务所以来他已经做到了让他的弟弟远离垃圾食品。

安不下心的小家伙手脚并用地爬到了他身上，钻到了身前的空位，理所应当地将他当成一个大靠枕。

“我早就想试一试了，果然比想象中得要宽敞。”但丁笑嘻嘻说道，任他把自己圈在床上感受身后传来的温暖。

“怎么，不打算装了吗？”维吉尔的语气不带一丝惊讶，他捏着细嫩的胳膊把卷了好几圈的袖子放下来。

“没意思，你早就发现了，我觉得我装得也挺像回事的，难道还不够闹腾？”

“也就只有尼禄能傻乎乎地被你骗，我印象里的弟弟只会先哭一把而不是跟我讨价还价？”

“什么？！”

但丁严重怀疑这是否有捏造的成分，但是他能这么顺利地扮出小时候的模样也是亏得在中招的那一霎那，埋藏在了心底深处的记忆连带着被遗忘的部分像凿开了缸底的水一样争先恐后地涌了出来，本来他以为记下的过往已经是全部，随着翻起的部分重见天日，又让他回溯起了不复存在的美好。

这不是什么好事，失去的东西是不会回来的，但是幸好他还有失而复得的维吉尔。

但丁扑到了维吉尔身上，努力环住了他的脖子，他切实地拥有了一个怀抱，而不是睡梦中近在咫尺时的噩梦惊醒。小小的身子装不下他的伪装，他维持不住自己的游刃有余，为了驱赶无名的不安将自己埋在了兄长的宽肩里感受他的气息。

维吉尔没有说话，只是任他闷闷地蹭着自己，像撒娇的幼兽一样拱来拱去，他用手梳着但丁的头发，他的弟弟总是顶着这么一头柔软的头发，软塌塌地遮住眼睛和耳朵。但丁也被时间所消磨了，坚韧的外壳变得松动，能够轻易被他剥开寻见内胆，那个藏在壳里不被所有人看见的东西就是他自己，这么小一个，轻而易举地圈在怀里，蜷缩在卵壳里躲避世间险恶。

“你说明天早上能够变回来吗？”但丁可能是觉得自己埋得要窒息了，终于把头抬起来问道。

“按照预算的话应该会，这不是什么很强的后遗症。”

“可是我有点……”他迟疑了一下要不要说，“憋得难受。”

维吉尔沉默了两秒意会了，他无动于衷地吁了口气，“忍着吧，睡一觉就过去了。”

他就猜到维吉尔会是这个反应，虽然顶着这个身子是有点说不过去，但是从回来以后安定在这个事务所，他们几乎每个晚上都在疯狂交合，所以他们的房间只有  
一张床。吸引是相互的，维吉尔总能不厌其烦地探索他的身体，将他完全打开，使他变得松软，永远像一个潮湿的海绵。

但是为什么变小的身子也能感觉异样的烦躁，噢，他坚信现在的身体全新未拆的，但是怎么想维吉尔也不会同意……

“要不就试一试呗，实在不行我还可以——”

“想都别想。”维吉尔干脆地捏住了他的脸把后半句堵了回去，这种时候成年但丁那种毫不害臊的气息就渗了出来，他脑子是怎么想的，也许是自己惯坏他了。

该死的lusachia，他现在讨厌它了，但丁想。

维吉尔不顾但丁的小打小闹把他老实地按在了床上，“好了，十点了，小孩子该上床睡觉了。”

“讨厌的维吉尔，我讨厌你！明天晚上你就睡地板吧！”

他看着那张憋红的脸蛋，用手拨开了那些散乱的碎发，忽然一个俯身凑上去。

但丁下意识地紧闭了双眼，维吉尔的呼吸近到能感受到他呼出的热气，但预期的吻迟迟未到，他犹豫着要不要睁眼的下一刻，嘴唇的下唇瓣被拨开咬住，随着一阵钝痛维吉尔在他的小嘴上留下了一个重重的牙印。

“唔？！”他满意地看到但丁捂着自己的嘴向他投来诧异的目光，熟练地按掉床头灯。

“睡觉。”

剩余的黑暗里只留下但丁当机的反应和随即烧到耳朵都发红的热度。

一点点没由来的记忆杂乱无章地闯了进来，除了他还有谁能记得小小的赌气，那个不愿意亲自己的哥哥拗不过拉下的脸，没有得到预期的亲亲反而恶狠狠地留了一嘴牙印，换来的只有更加猛烈的哇哇大哭。

太丢人了，他怄气地把自己埋进被窝里发出无声的呐喊。

等到阳光照亮了整个房间，维吉尔已经随着他的生物钟睡醒了，身旁扒着自己的手臂睡得可香的但丁已经变回了XXXL的尺码，把他扣好的衬衫又给挤得绷紧，光着腿的下半身还顺着姿势蹭了他两把。

维吉尔努力把手从树袋熊上挣脱出来，沉思着是捏住但丁的鼻子把他叫醒还是把昨天欠的份先补回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：说好的刷牙呢？？


	4. 由鲨鱼袜引申成舔足的可能性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔时常能给我产生口牙很好的错觉

“这谁买的？”

当维吉尔从洗衣机里捞出了这双造型奇特的袜子，眉头间的褶皱又加深了一分，他拎到了但丁面前，本人才从毛毯里钻出来。

“嗯……啊，上次和尼禄去逛超市（当苦力）凑满两百就可以换一笔购物积分了，当时加购商品里放着这个，实在是难不让人心动呐——就顺手买回来了。”

“不喜欢吗？”但丁还原了事情经过，还天真地问他道。

维吉尔认真地重新观察一番，这新颖的开口设计，眼睛圆滚滚的大鲨鱼张着血盆大口正适合咬住穿这袜子人的脚，这配色，灰蓝色的背脊配上白色的肚皮，还好心给开口的嘴描了一圈红边以示凶残，“所以你为什么认为我会喜欢？”

“这多像你啊！从人群中看到的第一眼我就知道这命中注定要套在你的……”

不出意外，这双袜子被但丁穿在脚上了，本人自然没什么意见，甚至为了显摆还不穿鞋子在地上踩来踩去，原本这凑数的东西是打算一并丢给尼禄的，但这孩子定睛和鲨鱼对视了几秒后果断地拒绝了。

“救命啊——维吉尔，我被奇怪的鲨鱼给咬了！”他绘声绘色地对着沙发一头的维吉尔发出求救，模拟着鲨鱼摆尾乱动脚趾，略感形象。他一脚踩在了他哥哥身上，有些得寸进尺，很快被维吉尔不悦地抓住脚踝扔了回去。

“别把灰尘弄我身上，”他迟疑地感受了一下这双简陋袜子的粗糙，面料的手感不怎么样，甚至还容易沾灰，“这种质量的袜子别老穿，沾灰尘。”

“多没意思啊维吉尔，这种东西重点不在好不好，而是有趣。”但丁不知悔改，又伸脚维吉尔手上的书给踢歪了，彻底打断了他的阅读。

显然维吉尔已经被惹怒了，带着脸上的不慍把看书用的金框眼镜给摘了下来，“有趣？那我可以你认为这是一种情趣了？”

“嗯？？我也没说是这个意思……”听力甚好的他没有遗漏维吉尔轻微的啧嘴声，舌头不自觉地舔过略显尖锐的上牙，维吉尔自己不知道这个小习性。这口足以咬碎任何骨肉的利牙就像危险的大鲨鱼，锐利，坚硬，就好似他高高竖起的头发像鱼鳍令人感到危险的象征。

要说唯一不像，那大概就是那双为了卖相而做得可爱的大眼睛吧。但丁想了想，又把自己逗乐了。

“有什么事这么好笑？”维吉尔抓起捣乱的脚轻易地就把滑稽的鲨鱼袜给脱了下来，随即丢到一边。

“我仔细想了想，你比这袜子可怕多了，要是逮住了……咬了一定很疼！”

“你当我是隔壁街那条没人养的大狗，见谁都想咬？魔力不醇厚的血肉我还不屑去吃……”

“怎么，你还真把自己当鲨哈哈哈哈哈！！！等一下，维吉哈哈哈你干什么！”但丁的回话被零七八碎的笑声打断，维吉尔用手牢牢地钳住了他的脚踝让他挣脱不能，惩罚似的开始不依不挠地挠起了他的脚底。

但丁一会儿上气不接下气，又没法让他放手，失策了，恶魔猎人可不见得不会怕痒。

“别……别挠了哈哈哈哈，我要不行了，哈…哈啊！”

“我错了我错了！”他实在是有点肚子抽筋了，示弱地投了降，所幸没有遭到为难，维吉尔很快松了手，任由扭得乱七八糟的但丁缩起身子躺在沙发上喘气，刚洗完头的头发被沾了点汗，扭曲地扫在脸上。不是人啊，小孩子才用挠人的伎俩吧。

他刚想贬低维吉尔的幼稚，冷不丁地被扯了一脚拉到了跟前，“你还来……！！”

刚被折磨的脚底还有些敏感，突如其来的热气呼在脚面上令他忍不住缩起脚，湿滑的触感爬上了脚趾头，维吉尔不轻不重地咬过乱动的脚趾，目光还在和他对视，观察着弟弟脸上微妙的神情。

“你这是闹哪出，难不成吃醋了？”吃一双袜子的醋，听起来多幼稚，他肯定心里还记着前几天说他长得像鲨鱼，现在说不定正想代替鲨鱼袜报复地咬破他的脚。然而维吉尔不说话，也没有报复地给他脆弱的脚留下伤痕，粗糙的舌头舔过脚掌又慢慢顺着指缝间游走，奇怪的触感让他脖子有些发热，他仿佛受到了更可怕的折磨，舔舐间带着无声的煎熬。

“够了……”他无意识地紧绷着让腿肚子想抽筋，留下水痕的地方仿佛要烧起来，点燃他的燥热，维吉尔视线下落，突然放过了他，随即又狠狠给可怜的脚底留下了一个泛红的牙印。

但丁吃痛地叫了一声，脑子一下清醒了几分，连忙想缩回脚，却被维吉尔强硬地分开了腿，若有所思地暗讽了起来：“哼？想不到这样的癖好也能让你产生反应，你难道有这种情结，但丁？”

但丁察觉不对劲，他被用这样羞耻的姿势看见自己不知何时已经撑得鼓胀的下体，后颈竟然有点火辣辣地热，“我没有！变态的到底是谁，舔人脚癖也让你感到愉悦吗，维吉？”

维吉尔对他的争辩不予理会，把他松垮的上衣随便一扯就露出了脂肪过剩的肉体，“狡辩，如果这里敏感你可以直说，这不是什么丢人的事，也许。”

那双尖利的牙齿开始不知轻重地在腹肌和所谓的胸肌之间游走，留下的牙印迅速充了血，甚至还有破皮的咬痕，但丁顶着微妙的刺痛闷哼着，心里想着迟早有一天要拔掉他的牙齿出气。

他一把抓住维吉尔的脑袋抢夺嘴唇，牙齿被碰得作响，他倒吸一口气，在激烈的斗争中很快闻到了血的味道，不甘示弱地咬过对方的舌头，混杂在唾液里的血像兴奋剂一样让他变得沉沦，胡乱抓着的手努力地把维吉尔的针织外套给扯了下来。

维吉尔吐着热气，贴在耳边打断了吻，“抬起来。”但丁疑惑了一下，被突然扯掉裤子的屁股一下凉飕飕的，让他多了一分紧张。

“嘿，等一下，我没有润滑……”被笼罩着蜷缩在下的姿势没什么抗争力，维吉尔光脱一下裤子就想要直接上膛，“努力一下不就有了。”

“做梦呢你！我又不是女人！”强大的恢复力让他的后门一点松弛的机会都没有，再激烈的滚床睡个大觉就恢复得差不多了，最近他俩有些消停了，让他没想着洗澡时做点准备。

天杀的维吉尔竟然真就顶着硬得像撬棍一样的鸡巴往上怼，他骂不得一把年纪没得性欲，都有这么大一儿子的人了还能随时被他撩拨起来，他们都半斤八两。但丁心里默认。

“放松些，你明明更喜欢这样？”维吉尔舔过他的耳后根，满意地听到了抽气声。窒息感爬上头，强硬和压迫的确让他更容易兴奋，他到底不喜欢太温和的手段，可这不代表他想随意被弄出血，换套沙发……不便宜。

括约肌努力地配合维吉尔可怕的尺寸撑开，一点点把阴茎包裹进去，他的阴茎也被撸得肿胀，收缩的肠道仿佛得到鼓励真的流出了些许肠液，身上滲出的层层汗液让他感觉自己像洗了水的海绵，潮湿又松软。

可怜的润滑并没有太大的帮助，强行撑开的疼痛和掠过前列腺的激爽让他扶不着边，舌尖舔过伤口疼得有些发痒，他想要找回维吉尔的唇去压抑自己放浪的叫声，他心满意足地得到了，又粗又大的怪物也快把他的肚子捅穿了。

“轻，轻点……别停下来，呜呜就是这里，好舒服……”维吉尔看着他的弟弟挣脱了吻爽得仰头乱叫，激烈的节奏很容易就会让他达到高潮。他含住暴露在外的喉结，冲动使他随时想咬破它。

“？你在干什么？”从恍惚中回过神的但丁察觉了异样，他被丢到一边的袜子竟然被维吉尔拿来套在他不断流水的阴茎上，他就快要射了。老天，这又是想玩什么！

“别急着去了，要是搞脏这只袜子，明天你就自己洗干净吧。”维吉尔话中有话，明摆着肚子里有什么坏水，他想挣扎的双手被猛地钳住，维吉尔一个翻身把他彻底压制，后入的体味让整进整出的鸡巴操进了更深的位置。

但丁抖得汗毛都要竖起来了，呻吟之际也不忘大骂他哥混蛋，粗糙的布料随着操弄不停摩擦他敏感的龟头，痒得他说不出话。他后悔了，什么破质量的毛线要害死他。

脖子像被扎了一针，维吉尔又在肆意咬他，忍耐的汗水沾湿了他的睫毛，“不行…我不行了，快点…！”

激烈高潮引起的耳鸣让他缴了械，他猛地吸了一大口空气回过神，发现留在后穴里的黏腻感，射的人不是他。他可怜的阴茎被摘下了滑稽的牢笼，抽搐着发胀，维吉尔满意地给了弟弟一个亲吻，“你坚持住了，真听话。”

“……混蛋维吉尔。”他抽着气在哥哥的手中陆续地射出了几股憋屈的精液，湿汗淋淋地看着瘪在一边的袜子，突然有点心理阴影。

他抽起脚上另一只袜子扔向的目标迅速敏捷地接在了手上，顺手放在了一起，至少明天用来处刑的道具没有了。

“我澡白洗了，混蛋。”

“嗯，我还没洗。”

好在通情达理的哥意会了他的腿软，在浴室里被清理得哇哇大叫的但丁还是用淋蓬头把维吉尔的鲨鱼头淋成了鳖。


End file.
